This invention relates to the display of lamps in large retail outlets and more particularly to the securement of such lamps on overhead tilted shelves for optimum display of the lamps.
Lamps such as floor lamps and table lamps are commonly purchased for decorative as well as lighting purposes. There are thousands of different lamp designs that are available to a purchaser. A purchaser understands that different lamps will satisfy his or her lighting requirements and it is the decorative appeal that determines selection.
A table lamp is typically placed on a table of some sort and often a wood table. The table places the lamp at a height that is about at eye level when seated but is quite visible from a standing position. Such is also true for floor lamps. The purchaser wants to examine the lamp design as visualized for example on such a table when making his purchase.
Large retail stores or outlets in particular want to maximize the use of display space and overhead shelving is common for displaying items such as lamps. The overhead shelving also places the display out of the reach of customers and avoids the disruption that occurs from customer handling. To enable purchasers to ideally examine merchandise displayed on overhead shelves, the shelves may be tilted. Such is not feasible for table lamps or floor lamps as such lamps are top heavy and tilting of the shelf can result in tipping the lamp off the shelf. Thus, lamps when displayed on overhead shelving are commonly displayed on non-tilted shelves and such is unsatisfactory for examining the lamp""s decorative appeal.
The provision of visually exposed brackets to secure a lamp to a tilting shelf is generally not considered satisfactory. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the structure of the lamp itself is utilized for securement to a tilted shelf. Almost all lamps are structured to have a decorative body portion with a socket provided at the top (over which a lamp shade is mounted) and a base portion at the bottom either as part of the body or as a separate component. A tube extends from the base through the body to the socket and it performs a dual function. The tube is threaded at the top and bottom. It is secured at its top to the socket, inserted down through the body and base and then a nut is threaded onto the bottom of the tube to secure the base (if separate), body and socket together. The tube also functions as a conduit for extending an electrical cord from the base to the socket. The cord often projects from within the base out through a hole in the base, the projecting cord end being fitted with an electrical plug that can be connected to an electrical outlet. The bottom of the base is often covered with a felt or similar covering to avoid scratching a table top.
Once the nut is threaded onto the bottom end of the tube, only a short stub of the tube end is exposed. However, it is the stub end of the tube that provides for the mounting of the lamp. The felt cover is removed and the plug is removed from the cord end (e.g., as by cutting). The cord is pulled back into the base and inserted through a coupler and a tube extension (the combination referred to as a coupling). The coupler is provided with female threads to fit the threads of the stub shaft and the tube extension is then threadably secured to the other end of the coupler. A tilted shelf is provided with a hole that receives the tube extension. The inserted end of. the tube extension is then fitted with a fastener, e.g., a nut, that threadably fits the end of the extension. The cord end is inserted down through the coupler, tube extension and nut and fitted with a plug and connected to an electrical outlet under the shelf. A viewer is able to examine the lamp from a side view even though the lamp is sitting on an overhead but tilted shelf and without the distractions of brackets or the like. It will be understood that the under side of the shelf can be covered as desired.
Further to the above, it will be appreciated that the degree of tilt that is desired for the display of the lamps is dependent on the height of the shelf. Large lamp retailers often use high racking in their stores. In most categories of products that they carry in their stores they display the items above the boxed stock directly underneath the displayed items allowing a customer to easily identify and load onto their shopping cart. By displaying the items above and the product underneath, the retailer is best utilizing its high racking and increasing their sales per square foot.
Many such large retailers are using this same display concept for table lamps, floor lamps, desk lamps, novelty lamps and other types of portable lamps. This has worked with mixed results. They gain valuable space but because the lamps are on a standard shelf and the lamps are mounted above eye level, it is nearly impossible to see the lamp base on most types of lamps, not only because it is mounted so high up, you. look straight up into the glare of the light bulb.
Other retailers of lamps sell the lamp bases separately from their lamp shades often referred to as mix/match. Often times they do not light up or display the lamps other than the base by itself. This saves shelf space but does not satisfy many customers because they want to see the lamp lighted up. Also, many customers don""t have a good feel for what type of shade looks best. There are many different types of fabrics used in lamp shades and they can look quite different when lighted.
Until now retailers have had two choices. Display lamps overhead inadequately or save space by just setting lamp bases on a shelf without a shade to save space.
With the angled lamp display of the present invention, a customer can look above and by having the lamps tilted at an angle that allows customers to view lamps on the display above straight on as if they were sitting on their couch looking at the lamp. They can see the whole lamp including the base and they are not looking up into the lamp shade. The lamps on display may vary from approximately 30-60 degrees, the higher they are the steeper the angle that they would be displayed at.
For such a large display of lamps it may be desirable to display the lamps on different tiers of shelves. A viewer looking upwardly at one lamp and then looking at a lamp on a higher or lower shelf will be seeing the two lamps at a different angle if the shelves (and thus the lamps) are similarly tilted.
Accordingly, a further feature of the invention is the provision of a support base for the lamp which is devised to have a desired angle when rested on a flat shelf at a particular height. A second support base will have a different angle for a different height so as to achieve the same view of a lamp positioned at the different tier heights. There may be third and fourth or more different support bases so that a plurality of shelves at different heights can all be provided with the same viewing angle.
A still further feature is the provision of a pre-prepared lamp display that is readily secured to a shelf or display bracket without having to cut off the plug end. During assembly of the lamp and prior to threading the elastic cord through the lamp base, a wing nut, oblong washer and a coupler are threaded onto the cord. Thus, the lamp when shipped to the retailer includes the nut, coupler and washer. The coupler may or may not be screwed onto the threaded tube portion projected below the lamp base. An angled bracket or shelf is provided with a hole that is configured to allow the plug in, wing nut and washer to be inserted through the hole. The coupler being threaded to the tube is extended down through the hole, the washer is positioned to abut the shelf bottom and the nut is tightened against the washer.
The several facets of the invention will be more fully understood and appreciated upon reference to the following detailed description having reference to the accompanying drawings.